1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor system, and, more particularly, to a conveyor system in which conveyor pieces constituting an endless conveyor are connected together without seams, and links with projections which are engageable with sprockets, continuously linked to be able to cope with the endless running path of the conveyor thereby to permit the sprockets to engage directly with the resulting endless conveyor for its rotational running, and which is designed in such a way that, even when goods to be conveyed (hereinafter referred to simply as conveyed goods), such as powdery goods or fluid goods, are directly loaded on the loading surface of the endless conveyor, they can be conveyed without dropping or falling off of the loading surface and, further, in which slack in the lower or return run of the conveyor can be prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional conveyor systems have an endless chain placed around front and rear sprockets, a plurality of supports with a rectangular cross section attached in parallel to the chain, with gaps provided between the adjoining supports, thereby to ensure smooth circular running at the front and rear sprocket portions.
Although the conventional conveyor systems with the above structure are suitable for conveying shape-retaining goods, such as corrugated fiberboard boxes or bags, they are not particularly suitable for transferring goods, such as powdery goods or fluid goods, which are likely to fall off or drop from between the supports. Conventionally, therefore, a separate conveyor system is required for such goods, resulting in low work efficiency.
As a solution to this shortcoming, conveyors as disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Nos. 61-166409 and 61-166413 have been proposed. The conveyors have a plurality of goods supports extending sideways attached with proper intervals therebetween to a chain extending over a pair of front and rear sprockets, shield members provided in the gaps between the supports, and guide plates disposed directly above, and between the sides of, the planes of the supports. This arrangement is said to permit conveyance of powdery goods as well as shape-retaining goods.
According to the inventions disclosed in the Japanese publications, however, the lower end of the guide plate directly above and between the sides of the plane of each support is separated from the support plane, forming a gap thereat. Therefore, powdery goods or fluid goods are apt to fall or leak outside from the gap.
It is practically impossible to make the lower end of the guide plate contact the support plane for elimination of the gap because the corners of the front and rear ends of the adjoining supports in the running direction hit each other when the supports begin the circular running portions of the endless path of the conveyor at the front and rear sprocket portions.